Email is a popular way of transferring contract documents in the marketplace. Currently, there does not exist an effective system or method for a person to email a document or file to another person and have them fill-in and sign the document in such a way as to enforce a legally binding electronic signature process.
In order to create a legally binding document, the signer must be authenticated, the document may not be modified and the sequence of signing must be controlled. Standard email systems lack the control over any of these processes. One current method is emailing a PKI signed document. A PKI signed document can be cumbersome because it requires the document to be signed by the sender before it is distributed, then again by the signer when they sign the document, and further requires all parties to have special software and certificates to execute the process. This requirement that all parties pre-establish proper technology in order execute a transaction adds extra burden and cost on both parties to the transaction, which severely limits acceptance of PKI in the marketplace.
Advanced electronic signature services such as DocuSign enable contracts to be signed with an esign-compliant signature process. However, this service lacks the ability to simply email the source document to a person to sign; it requires the signer to visit and authenticate before they sign the document. It further requires the sender to register each document with the service prior to sending it for signature.